


Boilers

by Kenarrepoere



Category: Father Ted
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenarrepoere/pseuds/Kenarrepoere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is not enough fanart for this amazing series.</p><p>Father Austin Purcell and Father Jack Hackett.</p><p>RIP Dermot Morgan!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boilers

**Author's Note:**

> Father Ted belongs to Graham Linehan and Arthur Mathews

[](http://s1161.photobucket.com/albums/q516/Kenarrepoere/?action=view&current=FatherPurcellandFatherHackett.jpg)


End file.
